


Retaliation

by 108am



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fanservice, Gift Fic, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, nothing good could happen being around the prank kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://jabeum.livejournal.com/profile)[jabeum](http://jabeum.livejournal.com/) requested for some Kevin/Xander drama, and by drama, I interpreted it as food-related drama, although, I’m not sure if it’s still related to even _that_ anymore (it took a weird turn, and I’m still not quite sure what happened…). I hope you’ll still like this [](http://jabeum.livejournal.com/profile)[jabeum](http://jabeum.livejournal.com/)~ ♥

Alexander sat in the café with his arms crossed over his chest tightly, a heated stare was casted across the table as he tried to listen in on the hushed whispers from the other side. He flicked the menu that was placed standing up on the table, and it quickly collapsed on the three heads that were hiding behind it. He smirked inwardly at the groans he received, and just before he could meet the accusing glares, Alexander turned to smile at the waitress arriving to receive their orders.

“What’s your most expensive item on the menu?” Alexander’s smirk widened when he heard Kibum yelling from across the table. “I’ll have that. Now what will you three order?”

Soohyun, Kibum, and Kevin glanced among themselves before murmuring quietly, “Water. Just water.”

Alexander handed the menus to the waitress, and smiled politely in gratitude.

When his expensive, giant ice cream sundae arrived, Alexander stared at the dessert gleefully while nibbling on a spoon, and wondering where he should begin eating. He dug the spoon into the side of the cold dairy mountain, and carefully removed a morsel of the sprinkled-covered chocolate ice cream. As he ate his ice cream happily, he could sense three pair of eyes continuing to glare at him more intensely.

“D-do it now, Kevin, he’s happy right now,” Soohyun whispered urgently while pushing Kevin out of the tight booth.

“N-no!”

“Why are you objecting to this? You’re the master of aegyo!” Kibum hissed lowly.

Kevin glared at the two older men. “I refuse to be a part of your ongoing prank war with Xander hyung!”

“He’s mad at you too,” Kibum reminded, a victorious smirk was on his face when he noticed the frown appearing on Kevin’s usual bright face. “Just help us out of paying this bill, and I promise I won’t bully you for a week.”

“You’re lying.”

Kibum started to protest, but he stopped when he felt Soohyun nudged him in the side. Soohyun placed his hands on Kibum shoulders solemnly, and said quietly, “Forget it, Kibum. Plan A is a bust. We have no choice but to go with plan B.”

Kibum stayed quiet for a moment before he sighed heavily, knowing full well that Soohyun was right. He got out of the booth carefully and placed his hands on Kevin’s shoulders, his nails were digging deep into Kevin’s flesh. Kevin stared back at the older man quizzically, and before he knew it, he had let out a muffled high-pitched scream that attracted the attention of all of the patrons in the café.

“G-good job, Kibum! Keep kissing him, Xander is noticing this!” Soohyun glanced between the kissing duo and the surprised man sitting across from him. He then laughed nervously when he noticed groups of girls kneeling on their seats and taking pictures of Kevin and Kibum shamelessly. “Maybe plan B should have been more inconspicuous, but this is also great publicity! Kibum, fighting! Think of our wallets!”

Kibum stopped the kiss when he heard the sound of a spoon clanging loudly on the table. He pulled away and looked at Alexander impishly for a moment before pulling Kevin back into the booth to sit between him and Soohyun.

The two conspirators proceeded to hugging Kevin tightly, showering him with kisses, trailing his skin with light caresses, and simply doing everything to make his skin crawl.

“S-stop that,” he stuttered when he felt Kibum nibbling on his earlobe, and Soohyun sucking on his shoulder. He let out a failed hiss, “People are _watching!_ ”

Kibum looked up idly to see cameras were still flashing wildly. “They don’t mind. Besides, we’ve done _worst_.”

“And aren’t _you_ the one always on Twitter making suspicious comments about your relationships with us?” Soohyun raised a knowing brow, and smiled sweetly when he noticed Kevin’s face was reddening even further than it already was.

“Should I leave?”

The three men turned to look at Alexander sitting across from the table, looking utterly confused. He had dropped his spoon on the table, and completely forgotten about his now-melting sundae. He started to scoot out of the booth, but Kevin quickly intervened. “W-wait, this is _not_ what it looks like!”

“You mean you’re not providing fan service for everyone?”

Kevin paused, a little annoyed by how true that statement sounded. “They’re trying to make you jealous so—“

Kibum and Soohyun hastily clamped Kevin’s mouth, but a strong bite quickly had them pulling back, screaming streams of curses.

“—So you’ll forget about how we’re supposed to pay for your treat today after _they_ filled your bag with whipped cream and chocolate syrup,” Kevin finished the last part meekly. He waited expectantly for Alexander to respond, and when he noticed the other man’s face remaining inexpressive, he grew nervous.

After a brief moment of silence, Alexander snapped his fingers at the two pranksters with their heads buried in their arms. “You two, go pay the bill now. Oh, and order a tiramisu and a couple of éclair to go.”

Soohyun and Kibum looked up with pleading eyes. “B-but our mo—”

“Whipped cream,” Alexander reminded them.

The two men begrudgingly slinked out of the booth, and headed for the counter, their hands were shakily reaching for their wallets.

Alexander turned to Kevin, and noticed the other man was smiling half-heartedly. “Am I in trouble too?”

Alexander looked at his sundae, which was now an unattractive, melting swirl of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream. He picked up the dropped spoon, and scooped up the liquid chocolate. “My ice cream melted thanks to your shenanigan, so now _you_ have to eat it.”

Kevin started to protest, but he noticed Alexander’s devious smile, and sighed in defeat. He opened his mouth to accept the offer, and his face became crestfallen at tasting the lukewarm ice cream. He looked up in surprised when he heard the sound of a camera shutter clicking.

“Oh, and this is going on Twitter right now. I’m telling _everyone_ that you are bullying me again.” Alexander smiled sweetly as he started to send the message.

“H- _hyung!_ ”


End file.
